Today is the day
by crazycastingdown
Summary: I am not really good at this. Draco is afraid of telling his mother that he is dating a muggle born. And to punish Granger, it never goes as planned.
1. The Day

Today was the day. Draco Malfoy was sure of it. Today he would tell her. He didn't know how or where but today, she would learn the truth.

His mother had been pressuring him for months to find a wife, to 'keep the line going' she said. He was sick of it. Who cared if he was 28 and single? He liked his life. And he cared about his lover. She was smart, funny and wicked in bed. So screw his mother… or maybe not. The woman was scary when she didn't get her way. Draco wonder what she would say when he told her he was seen a witch, a muggle born witch, the muggle born witch.

Heck, he was surprised himself. . It had just happened, and now here he was about to be murdered by his mother. His own mother, the one who always looked at him, as if she knew a secret and he was sure that was the case.

"You are late, again Draco", Draco knew he was late; he had made sure of it. He was sure his mother had a meeting with one of his friends at 5 and she was never late, so he had made sure to be at least twenty minutes late. "I … It was work. It's been hectic", at least it had been last week, he wasn't sure about this week, since he was just coming back from a one week trip to Australia, where his witch had taken him to visit her parents, she had promised him to let him take charge for once if, everything went well and he behaved. "The meeting' with her parents, or as he liked to refer to it, "the scariest moment of his life' had gone quite well. Her parents were nice people. And they didn't stuff their mouths with food like Weasley did, every time he came over for lunch. Disgusting. Mr. Granger was a scary man, he hadn't told Draco not to hurt his daughter, he had just said "The past is the past", and Draco knew why she was such a wonderful being.

Draco wasn't very sure about where his relationship with his 'lover 'was going, but he was about 88% sure that it was not just physical or even intellectual anymore. It has started as a flirt, they had both been there at the right moment, at the right place, and they had both needed the same, Potter had been to busy with his wedding plans, and Weasley was too busy playing friends with Luna Lovegood. And Draco's friends were still trying to recover after the war. Merlin knew he didn't like Parkinson, but he had known her his whole life, and he knew she was lonely. She felt lonely. As lonely as he once felt.

"Draco, I met this girl, she is lovely. You will love her. Her name is Astoria. A pureblood", she never tired of those comments. "Mother, I've been dating Hermione Granger for 6 months now. . I just thought you should know". So there it was. He felt a bit better. Now he just had to let his father know that his mother knew. "Is that so?" was his mother, smirking? "Do you feel well, you look really strange", it was kind of scary, the look on her face. It was worst than when his father had come to his office- without an invitation- and found him groping Granger on his office desk. That had been awkward. It was a miracle really. His father had just looked at them, closed his eyes, opened them again, tried to talk and left. Not a single word. "Well mother, Do you feel well?", he was getting kind of worried.

"Draco dear, why have you waited 6 months to tell me you are dating Granger? Your father told me about it ages ago. I even met with her. Did she not tell you?" should he be surprised that his father and Granger had betrayed him, or should he be relieved that His mother was taking it so… well. "How long have you know?" it couldn't be long. They had barely been together for 6 months and he had just met her parents the past week. Did his mother really know him so well? , "Andromeda told me five months ago. She said you even had dinner with her. Well Draco I guess since you are being honest now, I should setting you up with pureblood witches". And that was as good as his life could get, his mother was off his back. Life was so good. "And Draco dear, hurry up please. You are not getting any younger and I am getting tired of waiting for you to give me a grandchild.", On the other hand, he should've seen that one coming.

Granger was going to pay.


	2. One step ahead of you my dearest

The look in his eyes was scary.

Not scary hilarious as it usually was, but scary with a purpose.

Draco Malfoy knew. She was sure of it. He had a look of determination, which meant that he was set on his goal. He was wearing his quidditch gear; he was attractive, with his gray eyes and his silver-ish blonde hair and his slender figure. Merlin knew she loved him, but why was he so upset about it. They had met her family ages ago… perhaps barely one week ago, but that was far from the point. He had no right to be mad, Narcissa Malfoy had owled her earlier to cancel their appointment, Hermione hadn't thought anything of it, but now looking at him she knew. Malfoy knew and he was a close book.

"Well, Hermione any last words", He sure liked drama. The smirk was present, so was the twitch in his left eye, it always appeared when he was 'mad'.

"Seriously, does it really upset you that much?" buttocks he was obviously upset.

"Of course not. I just want to know why you didn't share the facts with me. You knew I was upset about it, so why not let me know that she knew. That is all." No beating around the bushes. Bloody Merlin he really was mad. "Is it the fact that she knows and I didn't mentioned it, or the fact that you don't have to go on dates with those purebloods anymore?" That's it, turn it around. That ought to teach him not to mess with a Granger. "Well?" smirk, check.

He looked quite horrified at the idea. So it did not cross his mind, that's good. "That is not it, and you know it. Perhaps now is the right time to mention you having dinner with one Flint some days ago", He was mad. Mad did not cover it. I do not believe it was my imagination but is he holding it in?

"I was obviously having a business meeting with him. I believe you of all people should know since that contract was very important for one Draco Malfoy's company", in your face ferret. I wonder, should I kiss him now, or after he sits… or should I kick him out.

"Hermione, my dining with Pansy is nothing romantic. She is quite taken with your friend the Weasel, its quite boring. All she does is talk about her sex life with Weasley. So I told her about that little trick you do with your tongue. I wouldn't be surprised if Weasley mentioned it to you next time we attend dinner at the burrow." The nerve of him. He was dead… He was lying, she was sure of it. Pansy had not said a thing about it, and they had just dined together two nights ago. He better be lying, because tonight was 'Burrow night' and if he was not lying then George might actually say it in front of everyone, her life would be over, and so would his sex life.

"Draco dear I had dinner with her two nights ago, and she did not mention it. In fact she looked quite satisfied." Take that you pompous jerk.

"Don't believe everything Pansy says Darling", I hate that word, that's what he used to call the Greengrass girl 'Darling' as if " She came to the company's weekly match and she talked and talked and talked about how great that trick was. I just thought you might want to be prepared. George can be cruel with his jokes"

"Draco Malfoy, are you trying to be punished?" I am quite sure that is his plan. He loves to be punished. Why do I always fall for the masochist type? Merlin knows I am not like that at all. He is bloody sexy, how am I suppose to punish him, no sex would be too cruel a punishment for both of us… perhaps no more office meetings… but then I would have too much time on my hands, and no weekends is as pointless. "You win Granger, your place after dinner. Do not be late. I want to punish you, with all I've got. And I do not think of her, when I call you darling. You should know that by now. It was always you, and it will always be, unless you change your mind about me, and decide you actually prefer my father and have only been using me as a –" so now I kiss him.

"You are perverse Malfoy, Your mother asked me not to tell you. She wanted to hear it from you" bloody hell, he is the best kisser ever.

"I was just playing you Granger, I know my mother. I did however told Pansy, she promised not to tell where it came from". Of course, even a Malfoy has his moments. "And my mother is expecting us for diner every Thursday night, 'for as long as she lives' she said". Life could be worst.

"Are you going to talk more, or are you finally getting ready to leave? You know how Harry and Ron tease me every time we are late." Those wankers.

He looked calm now. I guess he knew about the twitch. Note to self, the twitch also means he is lying. "Granger, would it be rude if we came home early? I know you love Molly and I like her, but I want to start your punishment early" always one step behind me, my dearest Draco.


End file.
